


the cold never bothered me anyway

by thunderylee



Category: Johnny's WEST, Sexy Zone
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, ambiguous akito/junta, cuddlesluts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Kotaki told Shori to go to Akito if he got cold.





	the cold never bothered me anyway

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Tree limbs scratch against the windows fiercely enough for Akito to jump where he sits, ignoring the snort from Junta in the next recliner.

“Shut up,” Akito grumbles, and Junta just smirks as he flips a page in his book and pushes up his glasses. “It’s rather windy outside.”

“And cold,” Junta adds, gesturing to the giant quilt he has wrapped around his person. “But you probably didn’t notice.”

“I didn’t…” Akito trails off, looking down at his own short sleeves and beach shorts. He’d probably put on proper winter clothes if he went outside, but their apartment is warm enough to be comfortable. At least to him.

Another noise sounds—Akito is pleased to see that Junta jumps this time too—but it’s not a tree, unless a tree is knocking at their front door. They exchange a look before Akito hops up and carefully approaches the door, wondering who could possibly be out so late in this weather.

He sighs in relief when he sees Sato Shori on the other side, shivering where he stands. “What are you doing here?! Get inside before you freeze!”

Shori rushes to comply, hugging himself in his big bulky coat and several layers of hats and scarves. Akito shoves him over to Junta while he makes some tea, returning to the pair of them huddled under the kotatsu.

“What are you doing here?” Akito asks again, softer than before.

“Nozomu said I should go to you if I get cold,” Shori answers, blinking big eyes up at him. “I have three blankets at my house and I’m still freezing. I can’t get warm.”

“Because you’re so small!” Akito exclaims, then calms down at Junta’s disapproving frown. “Okay, okay, come here. It must be really bad for you to go out in this weather!”

“You have no idea,” Shori mumbles as he scoots over to Akito, pressing against him as much as he can while still wearing his coat. “Please take care of me, Kiriyama-kun.”

“You’re not gonna feel anything with all of that on,” Akito tells him, unraveling Shori’s layers like they’re backstage at Shokura instead of in the middle of his living room with Junta watching them in amusement. Akito stops when he gets to Shori’s long-sleeved shirt and embraces him tightly, the shivering slowly ceasing until Shori breathes deeply, finally comfortable.

“Smile,” Junta calls out, and Akito flashes an open-mouthed grin before he even notices Junta holding up his phone. “Thought Non-chan would like to know his advice was taken for once.”

“Send it to Kento-kun too,” Akito tells him. “He ought to know who’s taking care of his band mate.”

He expects a comment from Shori at that, but all Shori does is nuzzle closer to Akito, his face pressed into Akito’s neck. Akito squeezes him tighter when he notices how cold Shori’s nose is, running his hands up and down Shori’s arms to warm him up faster.

“You shouldn’t have gone out,” Akito mutters. “Aren’t you too young to be out late anyway?”

“I’m eighteen,” Shori mumbles. “I can be anywhere I want.”

“Definitely a friend of Non-chan’s,” Junta teases, and Akito chuckles low enough to vibrate Shori everywhere they make contact. “We could make a killing selling out your heating services, you know.”

“Then I’d have to hug weird people,” Akito replies, making a face at the idea. “Chibi Tokyo boys are bad enough, huh Shori-kun?”

Shori doesn’t respond, just breathes evenly, and Akito loosens his grip only to have Shori slump where he sits.

“He’s asleep!” Akito exclaims. “What the hell…”

“You’re good at putting people to sleep, too,” Junta says with a grin that gets larger when Akito glares at him. “Come on, let’s go to bed. It’s big enough for all of us.”

That’s the truth, the California king taking up the entire bedroom with just enough space to get in and out. Akito carries Shori effortlessly into the room and places him in the middle of the bed, parting from him long enough for him to be shivering again when Akito finally gets under the covers.

“Damn kid is needy,” Akito mumbles, and Junta chuckles from where he’s getting in on the other side. “Help me out, will you JunJun?”

Junta scoots over enough to get Shori situated between them, untangling the sheets until they’re all settled and covered. Shori naturally gravitates toward Akito and Akito resigns himself to snuggling something much smaller than he’s used to, noticing how Junta sprawls out over his half of the bed like he’s happy to have so much space.

It’s still comfortable enough for Akito to succumb to slumber, waking up with the same small frame in his arms that’s latching onto him like a parasite. He sees the other side of the bed empty, frowning until he notices a presence in the doorway with a platter of coffee cups.

“Kento-kun says you better keep your dirty Kansai paws off of his precious member,” Junta announces. “Direct quote.”

“Tell him he should take care of his own then,” Akito replies, his voice groggy. “Besides, the kid’s old enough to sleep with whoever he wants.”

“Don’t get the wrong idea,” Junta says seriously. “He’s using you for your warmth.”

“Shut up, I know that,” Akito snaps, and Junta laughs.

“Mm, ‘morning,” mumbles the leech in his arms, who actually detaches himself from Akito’s front to stretch. “Non-chan was right—you’re better than a kotatsu!”

“Thanks, I think,” Akito replies, feeling strangely empty once Shori pulls away to accept the coffee cup Junta gives him. “You can stay for breakfast, if you want.”

“Thanks!” Shori exclaims, all smiles. “You guys are great, no matter what Kento says about you.”

Junta laughs out loud as he swats Akito on the arm. “Better get to that breakfast making, since you offered and all.”

“But your cooking is better,” Akito whines.

Shori laughs with them, offering to help when Junta inevitably gets saddled with the task of cooking for three people, but Junta won’t hear of it. Shrugging, Shori flops next to Akito, flinging an arm around his waist and pressing close like a lover.

“Cold again?” Akito guesses.

“Nope,” Shori answers. “You’re just really comfortable.”

“I get that a lot,” Akito says, bringing his own arm around Shori to feel that closeness once again. He’s burning up, but temperature has always been relative to him.


End file.
